Criminal
by Rin Kyubi
Summary: Nezumi or also know as 'Rat' is a criminal in the town of No.6. Shion, a regular boy who helps his mom with a bakery, is a suspect for witnessing a crime. What happened during the scene? Who is this 'Rat' person? Shion being curious would like to know. WARNING: Hardcore Yaoi Nezumi X Shion
1. Chapter 1: Robbery

Chapter 1: Robbery

Today was just like any other day. Wake up get ready, go down stairs and talk to my mother. Just the usual casual day.

We own a bakery well my mother does, but I work there and help her out. She doesn't really mind whether I help her out or not.

I go down to see of there's anyone up, to my surprise the store is packed. I see my mom turn around and smile at me. I must be making a weird face.

"What's going on? Its not that early is it?"

She chuckles a bit, giving a customer his bread and change. "No sweetie its only a bit past noon."

I go down and start helping her with all the customers. "Guess everyone wanted some bread or cake or something today."

"Seems like it" she said. She goes to the back to bake some fresh items while the remaining customers browse.

After a a few hours go by the final customer leaves the store and we sit down to take a breath. "How are you you feeling after that bug infestation you had? Have you gotten any sleep lately?"

I bring my hand up to my hair then down to the scar i got. "Well besides my white hair and the scar there's really nothing else to it." I give her a smile. "Don't worry about it, i'll be ok."

She smiles at me warmly. "Do you think you can run some errands for me? I need some items from the super market." I stand up quickly and go to grab my coat. "Of course i can!"

She hands me the money and list for the items and i rush out the door, waving back at her from the door. I start to head down to the outdoor market. Why outdoor you ask? Well i suppose the owner wanted to be unique.

As i start walking through the somewhat busy market street, i hear a ruckus going on a little farther away from me. I turn around to see what was going on, but something then hits me, knocking me to the ground. A person? At that moment i hear someone scream: "Someone stop that theif! That criminal!"

I look up to see who it is that fell on me. The persons face was covered by a hood, but i could tell he was shocked.

"Your were the one infected?" He whispers.

"What?" i lean forward a bit, but not before i'm grabbed and brought into a hug by this stranger.

"I'm sorry" he says before he jumps up, and runs off.

At that exact moment... it starts to rain.

Who they hell was that?

 **Hope you enjoyed! more to come :D**

 **Do not own this anime ;^;**

 **I** **am** **taking** **request** **! :3**

 **This** **is** **my** **first** **story** **so** **tips** **would** **be** **great** **!** **If** **I** **misspelled** **anything** **or** **of** **you** **see** **any** **mistakes** **let** **me** **know** **!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Crush?

Chapter 2: A Crush?

After all that hectic mess I start to walk home, slowly, in the pouring rain.  
I open the door to our shop and walk in, taking my jacket off.

"Shion? Oh my god! Your soaking wet! What happened?" My mother says as she rushes over to me, patting me down in case of wounds.

I grab her hand lightly and smile at her. "See I'm fine."

She sighs in relief. "Thank god"

"I heard on the news what happened. That must have been really scary." She says.

She noticed me dazing off as well as being extremely quiet. "Shion? You sure your ok?"

I nod. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while ok?"

"Oh... alright Shion. I'll start on dinner then!" She says and rushes off to the kitchen.

I head up stairs and plop down on my bed. "Crap... I forgot to change clothes." I sigh and close my eyes.

Who was that guy,? And why did he hug me? Do I know him? What does he mean sorry? What's this infected? Does it involve the disease?  
I'm thinking too much about this. I need to relax.

I turn around and lay on my back, covering my eyes with my arm. I start drifting to sleep. Maybe just a few minutes of sleep won't hurt.

* 1 hour later *

"Shion are you up? Dinner is ready!"

I slowly come to, and sit up on my bed. I regain vision and stand up. I head downstairs carefully, making sure I'm actually awake. As I get down to the bottom nearly falling, I head towards the table and sit down.

"Have a good nap?" She asks bringing in the delicious smelling food. I nod in return and start to dig in.

After all the food that we could handle was eaten we sat in silence. My mother decides to break the silence by saying: "So the market today huh?"

Hearing her say this made me jump. "You know what went on?"

"No, just what the news told me." She says standing up and going to the sink to wash dishes.

I just look down and stare at my hands. I cant stop thinking about that guy for some reason. I want to know more about him. It's just so weird.

"Shion? you sure your ok?" She ask coming towards me.

I nod, not saying anything to her.

"What's on your mind? Is it your crush?" She says as she starts to lean towards me, nudging me with her elbow.

"W...WhAt? NONONONONO NO WAY I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH!" I say looking flustered flailing my arms around in the air.

"I was just teasing Shion." She giggles.

I heave a breath and watch her head back to the kitchen. Crush? I just met the guy, but i feel like i've met him before. Right as i begin to think about when and where i've seen him before there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" i say as i jump up and jog to the door. "Yes?" I say as I open it.

"Your Shion right?" A large man asks me.

"Y...yeah is there a problem?" By that time my mother starts walking towards me to be at my side.

"You were at the market today correct?"

"Yes." I say giving him a confused look.

"You were knocked over by a strange man right?"

"Y..yes"

"I see." He says sighing a bit.

"I'm sorry , we're going to have to take your son in to custody and have him answer some questions." 

-  
 **Yay** **cliffhanger! No? Ok.**

 **So** **review** **please! It** **helps** **me** **out** **a** **lot!**

 **Please** **vote! Don't** **be** **shy! :D**

 **And please** **comment** **on** **any** **mistakes!**


	3. Chapter 3: This Is Confinement?

Chapter 3: This Is Confinement?

"What? Why do you have to take him in custody!? He did nothing wrong I promise!" My mother yells at the men standing at our door.

"He was seen as a hostage to the witnesses. We just need to take him in for questioning. For all we know he could be behind this crime."

"Im innocent!" i yell. While trying to understand what it going on at the moment one of the men grabs me by my wrist and turns me around pinning me to the nearest object.

"What do you think your doing?!" My mother yells, rushing over to get them off of me.

"Back away !" The large man says as he grabs my mother, and moves her out of the way.

"Stop..." I mumble.

"You got somethin' to say brat?" The most likely bodyguard says as he puts handcuffs on my wrist.  
Something's not right.

"Please stop, my head hurts and I hear singing." I say closing my eyes, trying to make the pain go away.

"Singing? No one is singing. Now stand up and don't fight. It'll make thing so much easier." The bodyguard says.

I slowly stand up, but a wave of dizziness hits me and i fall to the ground.

"Shion!"

My name being screamed, was the last thing I heard.

I wake up and look around. Where am I? This doesn't look like home, nor really earth. Its just... clouds.

I look a little ways away and see someone standing there. I start to walk towards it.  
As I get closer to figure, I feel like I've seen it before.

I reach out to tap the person on the shoulder but right as my finger touch, glass shatters.

The room turns dark and I start to panic. I look around to see if anyone is there.

"Hello?!" I shout.

 _Yes?_

"Who's there?" I say looking ahead of me seeing a faded shadow of a figure.

 _Its_ _only_ _me, or_ _should_ _I_ _say_ _you._

A figure that looks exactly like me appears in front of me.

I'm speechless I can't say a word. Is it me? No the eyes are different. Before I can say or do anything, the figure whispers a sentence and things turn black.

-  
I open my eyes, a bright light shining makes me squint.

"Bright." I whisper.

I sit up to look around and see where I am. The room is pure white and dead silent.

I try to move around but am soon stuck. I look back to see that my hands have be cuffed and chained to the wall. Not realizing what's going on around me a door opens and a man in a suit with backup I suppose walks it.

He grins at me, and the look in his eyes is not pleasant in my view.

"Ah so your up! Welcome to confinement! Get conftrable criminal, your gonna be here a while." He chuckles.

"Well maybe."

-  
 **Yay** **done. Sorry** **for** **the** **long** **wait!**  
 **I** **will** **try** **to** **update** **as** **soon** **as** **I** **can.**  
 **Thank** **you** **to** **all** **of** **those** **that read my** **story.**  
 **Please** **vote** **and** **comment! :D**  
 **I** **am** **taking** **requests.**


	4. Chapter 4: Save Me

Chapter 4: Save Me.

Life is strange. One day your going to the market, the next your in confinement being accused as a criminal. Things happen I guess. Could be to anyone.

Confinement is... interesting. Since the town doesn't really have a jail this is the best thing it has. Which honestly is like a mental hospital, or if anything else, an asylum.

They let you roam and everything, well once they threaten you, but the worst part is the treatment. I haven't gotten mine yet, but from what I've seen... its not pretty.

Other than that there is only one thing bugging me. That mysterious figure from the market. It's obviously a male from his body and his voice. His voice... soft yet rough...

I blush and stop what I was doing.  
Nonononono! You barely know the guy you can't be falling for him! I sigh and look around.

Great... lost again. This place is huge.

*squeak*

What was that?

I continue to look around more til I see a very dark, small thing on the floor. I walk up to it, but it starts to run away. I follow it of course, wondering where it will lead me.

It turns around a corner I follow of course. I wonder where its leading me. Something then grabs me, covering my mouth and pinning me to the wall.

"Shhh" something says.

I look up to see who it is and my jaw drops. Not that he would be able to see.

The man in front of me is the man from the market!

"Yuu!" I mumble under his hand.

"Huh?" He said as he looks at me confused.

I move away his hand. "Its you!"

"Shhhhh!" He says while cover my mouth again, pushing me more into the wall. "Do you want to get busted and stay here, or get out?!"

I pull his hand away and lower my voice. "You want to help me escape?"

My heart is racing. He looks much better up close. God I may be falling for him.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you after we ran into each other." He says while turning his head away.

"Eh?" I say, trying to see his face.

He turns around quickly pinning me up against the wall again, a serious look on his face. He brings his hands up and caresses the scar on my cheek.

I remember him saying something about that.

"Why..."

Before I could finish my sentence he cuts me off... with his lips.

I close my eyes. For a moment everything seems at peace and all I feel is him. It's...nice.

I nearly fall as he pulls away, smirking with the 'I knew it' face. He turns around to scout the area.

Wait... what just happened?!

"Here's the plan." he says.

"I'm going to get you out of here, with your help of course, and your going to stay with me now."

Not that I mind but just to ask... "Why?"

"Your known as a part of my master criminal scene, their going to punish you."

I nod and decide to go with it.

"All I need you to do is wait in your cell, and no matter what..." he grips my arms. "Don't give up on me."

~ **later** ~

Here i am now sitting, wondering and waiting.

I bring a hand up to my lips. Soft, warm, breathtaking...

I sigh and lean back, but soon sit up to hear my door being open. The so called 'manager of the confinement' walks in.

"Time for your punishment" he says with a glint in his eye.

"W...what?" I say a bit nervous.

" I've been so pent up lately~" he coos as he walks towards me taking his tie off.

"N..no don't you dare!" I say as a curl up somewhat into a ball.

He pushes me down on the bed, pinning my arms above my head.

I can't move...

I start to panic. No way in hell am I doing that to this bastard! I start to kick at him but not before he removes my pants.

"What an ugly tattoo." He says as he creeps his hand up my leg.

I squeeze them together, closing my eyes tightly wishing this wasn't happening.

He starts to pull my boxers down and lean towards my neck to kiss, but at the same moment, the so called 'criminal' comes through the ceiling vent.

"Rat!" The man yells picking me up to use as a human shield.

I try toescape from his grip, but to of no avail.

I weakly call 'help' to the criminal.

"Ohh~ did I take your play thing?" The man says unbuttoning my shirt, moving his hand around my chest.

The criminal clenches his fist and walks a bit forward.

Finally having enough of this sick bastard, I kick the man in his baby maker and escape behind the criminal.

Screaming in pain as he falls to his knees, he looks up and mumbles something along the lines of 'damn you.'

The criminal starts to punch and kick the man, yelling: "Don't you dare fucking touch him again, He is mine!"

 _He_ _is mine._

Those words repeat into my mind, and i then slowly lose consciousness.

 **Another** **done yay!**  
 **Sorry** **it** **took** **so** **long. :P**  
 **Thank** **you** **for** **reading!**  
 **I** **will** **being** **writing more** **than** **just** **nezushio** **just** **give** **it** **some** **time.**  
 **Please** **vote** **and** **comment!**  
 **I** **am taking request!**

 **Check me out on Wattpad! Kirauna. This same story is on there so if you want updates sooner follow me and vote on my stories! Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Escape

Chapter 5: Escape

"Oi? You there?"

I slowly regain consciousness and look around, but instead I bump my head.

"Ow!"

"Shhhhh!"

I cover my mouth quickly but then move my hand and scoot a bit closer to him.

"Where are we?" I whisper.

"Still inside the confinement, just in the vents." He says as he pulls out a map.

I lean over to take a look at it. It had his markings all over it. I look up at his face to see him in a frustrated look. I look up at him curiously.

"What's your name?" I ask smiling a bit.

"Rat." He says not taking his eyes off of the map.

"But that's your criminal name." I said a bit of unsatisfactory in my tone.

He then looks up at me, getting a bit closer to my face.

"Then, just call me _Nezumi._ " He says in a fait whisper, one that makes me shiver.

I nod in response, not having the courage to speak.

He grins and puts the map up. He leans back and sighs.

"We're gonna have to wait here til things settle down. I cause quite a fuss down there."

I nod and lean a bit towards him. He doesn't seem to mind.

He moves his arm around my waist. I jump a bit, but settle soon into the warm embrace. I've felt this before, but when?

Silence goes on for a while. Mainly because we were listening for the things going on around us.

Finally Nezumi breaks the comfort and starts to crawl forward.

"Showtime." He says pushing an exit open.

We drop down, and look around.

Nezumi leads me through the hallways carefully, trying not to get us caught.

I feel like I've done this before.

We walk down long halways and around corners. Without realizing it, I bumped into Nezumi.

"Dork! Watch where your going!" He says turning around and pinching my cheek.

"Waaaahh sowwieeee" I say.

He stops, but leaves his hand on my cheek. He's looking at my scar.

"Oh this i..its nothing!" I say flustered.

"Its why I have white hair and this um... scar." I say lifting up my shirt or him to see.

Why am I so trusting with him?

He nods as he traces whats visible of the mark.

I flinch a bit. Wherever he touches makes my skin hot.

He sighs. The look in his eyes are sad.

He then shakes his head a bit and starts walking again.

"C'mon we best get his majesty to a safe place." He says.

I follow and watch. This looks and sounds somewhat familiar, but I can't seem to remember.

We get to an enclosed area, with only a door leading somewhere. I look around while Nezumi checks to see if its safe. Before we leave my eye catches something. I walk over to see what it is. A newspaper? I start to flip through it.

"Shion? What is it?" He says walking behind me.

How does he know my name?

He face then turns to shock, then anger.

"Those damn bastards." He says under his breath, turning away and heading towards the door.

The newspaper had my face on it, right next to Nezumi's, but under the pictures showed: **Wanted** **dead** **or** **alive.**

I turn around and follow Nezumi.

"Let's just get out of here." I say, walking to him.

 **~outside~**

We get out and sit down to take a break. Although we can both keep going, we just decided we should do it whole we could.

I plop down on the grass under a tree. We're near the forest and getting farther and farther from the town.

"You ok?" He asks sitting down next to me.

The sun is starting to set and the stars are slowly coming out. I nod in return not wanting to talk at the moment. He pulls me closer and leans his head on mine. He starts to hum a song, signifying he wants me to rest. I suppose I should, its been a long day. I start to close my eyes but realize something.

"I know this song..." I say sleepily.

Instead of humming Nezumi starts singing the song quietly. I listen, closing my eyes and falling into a nice, needed rest.

"Shion!... oi Shion wake up!"

I bolt awake looking around me. I look at Nezumi who is pulling me on my feet.

"What's going on?" I ask him, a bit worried.

"They found us, now start running!"  
He says pushing me towards the forest.

We run, and run, and run, hearing them getting closer and closer.

Nezumi comes to a stop, pulling me back with him.

"Wait." He says.

The dark mouse I saw earlier appears out of Nezumi's jacket and starts squeaking.

"Tsukiyo." I say unintentionally.

Two more mice come running towards us.

"Cravat... Hamlet..." I whisper.  
The mice squeak, saying that they're happy to see me. How do I know their names?

"Dammit Rat what trouble have you gotten us in now!" I hear someone say.

"You owe me big time now Eve!" Another person says.

Both of the voices appear out from behind the trees, walking towards us carefully.

"Shion?" Says a long haired... male?

"Have we met before?" I ask, looking a bit confused.

They both grow quiet, and turn to look at eachother.

"We'll worry about it later." Says nezumi, and the others nod.

I flinch as I hear gunshot go off. Nezumi grips me a bit tighter.

"What ever happens I won't let them take you away from me again." He whispers.

He lets go of me and starts walking towards the gunshots. I grab his sleeve, and look up at him with a worried look on my face.

"Dont go..." I say looking sad and a bit worried.

What am I doing?

He leans down to me and hands me something. I look down to see what it is.

"A gun?!" I say looking at him.

He then hugs me, squeezing me tightly.

"I promise I'll come back." He whispers.

"Just wait here." He says pulling back and taking my chin into his hands, pulling me a bit forward.

"There they are!" We hear right as our lips were about to touch.

"Shit." Nezumi says under his breath.

The men bring out their guns and point at us.

"Leave the white haired alive! Kill everything else!" The manager says.

What do we do?

Nezumi pushes me behind him.

"I won't let you take him away from me again!" He yells.

I look over to Dogkeeper and Rakiga.  
Wait I know their names too?

"You can't have him!" Dogkeeper yells.

I look at then surprised. What do they mean again?

I turn my head to look back to nezumi but as I do, gunfire goes off and all i see is red, and then black.

-  
 **This** **chapter** **is** **boring** **I** **know!**  
 **Vote** **and** **comment!**  
 **Thank** **you** **for** **reading!**  
 **I** **am** **taking** **requests!**  
 **Also** **any** **ideas** **on** **a** **story?**  
 **Please** **let** **me** **know!**  
 **Thank chu~ :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Me?

Chapter 6: Another Me?

I regain consciousness and look around.

I then realize what happened, and I start looking for nezumi.

"Shion calm down!" I hear a voice behind me say.

I turn around and see nezumi. I sogh and walks towards him.

"Are you ok?" I ask him looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine, they just grazed my arm." He says taking his hand off to see if he stopped bleeding.

I heave a sigh. Thank god he's ok.

I look over and see that Rakiga and Dogkeeper have turned quiet.

"What happened?" I asked.

They all look at me.

"If you really want to know, look behind you." Nezumi says.

I stand up and turn around. The view in front of my is horrifying.  
I quickly turn back to nezumi.

"Did you do this?!" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not exactly."

Then who did?  
I then become dizzy.

"Shion? Are you okay?" I hear Rikiga ask.

The rest look at me worriedly.

"I just need to sit down real quick." I say as i start to sit down.

Nezumi gets up to help me but I blank out before icould fully sit down.

I'm back in the place of clouds.  
I then see the same figure before me, only this time its grinning.

 **Your Welcome.**

I gape at him.  
It was you? Why did you kill those people?

 **You know you wanted to, and besides they were going to kill Nezumi, you just had too, well this** **part** **of** **you had to.**

Another me? For how long?

 **That's up to** **you** **to** **remember.**

"Shion?" I hear nezumi say.

I open my eyes and look at them, then to the bodies.

"It was me." I say softly.

I then feel arms around me.

"You protected me, again." Nezumi says. "Don't worry about it for now ok?"

I nod and hug him back.

We sit in an awkward silence, then nezumi breaks the hug.

He stands up and helps me up.

"Its getting dark let's head back." He says and the others nod.

"Where is back? I cant really go back to my house." I say.

Nezumi smirks at me.

"You'll see." He says as he starts walking through the forest.

I nod and catch up next to him.

After a while of walking, Rikiga and DogKeeper lagged behind to argue.

Nezumi takes that chance to grab and intertwine our hands together. I look up at him and he brings them up and kisses our hands.

I blush and look away. He smirks and squeezes my hand.

"It'll be ok. We're together again after all." He says looking towards the sky.

"Again?" I ask.

He nods and sighs. "That's for a later story."  
I nod in return and look ahead of us. Its just like a desert almost.

"We're almost there he says." Looking towards me.

I turn around, noticing the sudden quietness.

"Where?..."

"They left, apparently had something to do." He says letting go of my hand.

He stands in front of me, blocking my view.

I look at him curiously and he smirks as a reply.

"Because of you, I've changed, and because of me you've changed. Do you remember?"

I look at him very confused.

He sighs, seeming to not get an answer from me.

"Let's see if you remember this." He says stepping out of the way.

I walk forwards a bit, stopping in my tracks as I see the lowly town towards the bottom of the cliff. I look a little more upwards and see the blown-to-bits wall. It looks very familiar.

I look down and see, all the people happy. A lot of people rebuilding their homes, getting new clothing, grass, trees, everything!

"Its all thanks to you that their happy. You probably don't remember seeing it like this though." Nezumi says walking up next to me.

He takes my hand lightly and kind of drags me away.

He smiles and we walk down some weird stairs.

"Are you Indiana Jones?" I ask.

He chuckles and replies with a no.

We walk around for a bit til we get to a door.

"Maybe this will help you remember." He says opening the door.

I walk inside slowly, looking around at the somewhat familiar room.

A sudden sleepiness hits me and I yawn.

Nezumi comes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Its been a long day, we should rest." he says.

I lay my head on his shoulder and hug him.

He looks a bit flustered, but he shakes it off, drops his scarf and jacket on the couch and picks me up, taking me to the bed.

"Not the best bed for a prince." He says.

I chuckle a bit and we both lay down, facing each other.

He pulls me in closer and kisses my head.

I sigh as his kiss warms me.

"Get some sleep your majesty." He says cooing me softly, while caressing my cheek.

I nod and close my eyes.

"Nezumi..." I say half asleep.

"Yes Shion?" He asks, still caressing me.

"I think i remember now." I say, as I fall into a very deep slumber.

 ***********************************  
 **Yay** **another** **done.**  
 **In** **my** **opinion** **this** **and** **the** **last** **chapter** **were** **pretty** **dull, and** **I** **don't** **want** **you** **guys** **to** **get** **bored** **of** **my** **story.**  
 **Please** **Vote** **and** **Comment! It** **helps** **out** **a** **lot.**  
 **Any** **requests? It'll** **help** **me outtt~~**


	7. Chapter 7: Sharing a Home

Chapter 7: Sharing a Home.

I wake up first the next morning. I stretch and look around, remembering the stuff that went on the day before. I look down at the still sleeping Nezumi and smile. I can't believe that i forgot everything that happened between us, and the questions is...how? It makes me feel bad that Nezumi had to go through the awful part of me not remembering.

I slowly creep out of bed, making sure not to wake up Nezumi. He needs his rest, especially after worrying about me constantly. I open the door quietly and creep down into the bathroom.

I don't even bother to lock the door. It's not like some stranger is gonna walk down here, we are in the middle of nowhere.

I look at myself in the mirror. Man its been awhile. My hair has grown, my face doesn't exactly still have that baby look to it, but i still have the things that i will never forget and have grown accustomed to me, my scar and white hair.

I smile. Remembering the first journey i had with Nezumi, the first time i was here... i couldn't possibly forget, but somehow i did. I lean over the sink, putting my weight on it. Did I somehow get amnesia? Or was it someone who caused it? I think Nezumi knows.

I sigh and stand up straight. Now to what I came in here for.

I do the morning business, you know washing the face etc. As i finish scrubbing my face I notice red on my shirt.

Oh. Its from yesterday.

I hear a light knock on the door.

"Yes?" i ask.

The door creaks open and i see a sleepy Nezumi leaning on the door frame.

"Morning." he says a bit sleepily.

"Morning." i say smiling at him, then taking off my shirt.

He yawns and stretches. "What are you doing?" he asks in the process of stretching.

"There was blood on it." I say putting the shirt in the sink.

He comes up behind me and sighs as he wraps his arms around my naked torso.

He hums softly as I work on my shirt. Nezumi then strokes my sides lightly and kisses my neck.

Apparently i zoned out and by the time i came back to reality, Nezumi was hanging up my shirt. He turns back to me, and i realize that my upper half is naked and blush. He just smirks and walks over to me.

"I haven't gotten my good morning kiss yet." he says grabbing my chin.

"Greedy." i says as i close our lips together.

He grabs my waist and pulls me into him, licking my lips and asking for permission. I let him go that far, but he starts moving his hand up my shirt, causing me to shiver.

"Nezumi w...wait." I say.

He stops and looks at me, caressing my cheek. "What's wrong your majesty?"

"Well i just got my memory back and i want to know why, and i do want to be with you, but we're just going a little fast,... and your wounded too." i say stuttering and flabbergasted.

"I'll go easy on you." Nezumi says next into my ear.

"J...just, lets at least bandage your wound!" I say madly blushing.

"Deal." He says pulling me into an embrace smiling.

He caresses my cheek once again.

"What shall we do today your Majesty?" He asks kissing up my neck.

I shiver and grip at his shirt. "Um...uh."

He pulls back and smiles at me.

I blush and look up at him, but then look away quickly.

"Dammit." I say.

He chuckles. "Changing your mind already?"

"K..kinda" I say, but I break the embrace and head of the the other room.

I sit on the bed, and when Nezumi walks through the door I pat the spot next to me.

You sighs quietly and walks over and lays us both down.

We lay there staring for a while.

"Why don't we just talk today? I'm still tired and sore from yesterday so..." I say tracing circles in the sheets.

He nods. "That sounds good. Didn't feel like doing anything anyway."

He closes his eyes and puts his arm over my waist.

"Um Nezumi, do you think we can talk about... my amnesia?" I ask him scooting a bit closer.

He opens his eyes slowly.

I give him the puppy dog eyes and he sighs.

"Well better sooner than later I suppose." He says sitting up.

I turn around on my back and he looks at me. He smiles, and I smile back.

"Well to get straight to the point, it was someone from the reconstruction committee you were working with." Nezumi says.

I look at him with little shock on my face.

"Well you did always say there were some people not wanting to change." I say sitting up and laying my head on his shoulder.

He nods and sighs. "I was coming back to confess to you. Since the town changed a bit I went to ask someone around where you'd be and when I got near the market place I was called a criminal for nothing I did. I wasn't going to stay to fight it off, or see what was going on, so I started running. Thankfully then I ran into you. I knew you didn't remember me exactly when I looked at your face, but no matter what I wasn't going to let you forget completely." He says fidgeting his hands.

"How do you know it was him?" I ask.

"I... think I saw him do it. I just wasn't sure it was you." He says holding his head.

I hug him and squeeze him.

"Its not your fault Nezumi. Let's just be thankful I remembered, and that's thanks to you." I say smiling at him.

He hugs me and pushes me as we both fall back down on the bed lightly.

We cuddle and talk for hours, until finally being warm and happy, we fall asleep. Hand in hand, not moving an inch from each other.

 **Done with another part!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **You know the usual blah blah vote, comment, etcetc.**

 **New stories soon! Yay :D**

 **I don't own No.6 BTW :(**

 **I know the last few chapters have been pretty boring, but stay tuned! There's more to come!**

 **Updates may take a bit considering I'm trying to write more than two stories for you guys to enjoy! So thank you so much for reading, and hopefully my stories brighten your day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: A New Beginning

Chapter 8: A New Beginning

I open my eyes, regaining memory of when I fell asleep. I then hear movement beside me and the bed dips down. I look over to where the movement was and see Nezumi. I give him a warm loving smile.

"Morning." He says stroking my hair.

"Morning." I says my voice a bit hoarse.

He leans down closer too my face and I smile at him.

"Did you sleep well my prince?" He asks taking my hand.

I nod and squeeze his hand, then mess around with his hair.

He smiles and pecks me on the lips.

I sigh and melt into the sheets.

He smirks as he pulls back and we untangle ourselves from each other.

We both sit up, and I stretch, making my shirt rise.

I feels a warm tickling felling at my sides. I look back to see Nezumi smiling with his eyes closed.

He wraps his arms around my stomach, and pulls me into an embrace.

"How did you sleep?" He asks softly, blowing on my ear playfully.

"P...pretty good." I say stuttering.

He squeezes me, then let's me go.

"What shall we do today?" He asks getting off the bed.

"Well... first I want to bathe." I say.

"Together?" He says winking at me, giving me a dirty look.

I blush and shake my head quickly.

"I'm not ready for that yet!"

"You act like I've never seen you naked." He says.

"You haven't." I say.

He bursts out laughing.

"Man, you really did forget!" He says holding his stomach wiping away some loose tears.

I try to think back. When would he have seen me naked?

"Think harder." He says walking up to me.

He then starts to trace my snake scar.

Hmmm think Shion, think!

I look up to his face and see him smirking.

He taps his cheek. I look at him confused. His left cheek. Wait that's where my scar is.

I blush madly.

"Ah you figured it out~" he purrs.

I look away blushing.

"Damn I forgot." I say covering my mouth.

He kisses me lovingly on the cheeks.

"That's ok." he winks and walks towards the door.

I give him a blank stare. He walks out the door and I follow. He can't be going anywhere, he doesn't have shoes or his jacket on.

He walks into the bathroom and I just look at him.

"What? You wanted a bath didn't you?" He asks starting the water.

I nod. I then walk over next to him, just staring.

"You should really stop staring, my beauty may make you blind." He says flipping his hair back like a model.

I chuckle. He does make a point though.

I take off my shirt ( one that I replaced ), then shake my messy bed head.

"Is the water ready yet?" I ask.

"Hold on." Nezumi says.

I come up behind him and lean on his back.

He looks up to me and i smile.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take one with you?" he asks bringing his face close to mine.

"I may or may not have second thoughts, but i want to make it quick so no." I say rubbing his head.

"Suit yourself your majesty, i shall be outside if you need me." he says standing up.

He walks outside and closes the door. I sigh and take off the rest of my clothes. I hop into the tub and sink into the hot water.

"Feels nice..." I mumble to myself.

I must have been in that tub for at least an hour. My muscles have all relaxed and I feel a whole lot better.

I walk out with a towel over my head into the other room where Nezumi is.

He was laying downon the couch, reading Romeo and Juliet.

"How was it?" He asks, looking up from his book.

I smile at him. He scoots over to make room for me.

I first sit in front of him, then finally lay down, but to where he can still see the book.

I snuggle into his warmth.

He smells my hair and bring his other arm over my side.

"You should take one too." I say intertwining our fingers.

I feel him nod and smell my hair.

"That tickles!" i say swatting at him playfully.

I feel him smirk, and we once again get into a cuddling embrace.

Nezumi starts to read where he left off, caressing up and down my stomach and side.

I shiver amd fidget around.

"Uncomfortable love?" He ask, near my ear.

I shiver and turn over, putting my face into his chest.

He trails his hand up my back and I grip at his shirt.

"Nezumi..." I half moan.

"Shion" he says leaning down towards my face.

"When can I take you? When can we become one? I can't hold out much longer." He says having a pained look on his face.

I lean up and kiss him deeply. I lick his tongue and grip at his shirt.

We pull back out of breath, staring into each others eyes.

"Now." I say smirking.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
 **So** **yeah** **!** **That** **was** **this** **chapter!** **Kinda** **cheesy** **towards** **the** **end** **but** **oh** **well** **.**  
 **Sorry** **for** **not** **updating** **recently** **been** **busy** **aheh.**  
 **Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **!**  
 **Any** **new** **stories** **or** **...** **what** **?** **Yeah** **?** **Yeah** **.**

 **As** **you** **have** **noticed** **I** **quickened** **the** **pace** **a** **little** **.** **Sorry** **if** **it** **confused** **you** **but** **I** **know** **you** **guys** **want** **to** **get** **to** **the** **yummy** **part** **(** **ha** **)** **so** **hopefully** **this** **is** **ok.**


	9. Chapter 9: Subduction

**-Will** **be** **sexual** **content** **in** **this** **chapter, no** **likey, no read-**

Nezumi purrs in my ear, pulling me close to him.

I heave a sigh. I need this, we haven't been able to do this for a long time.

Wait... did we even do it before?

"N...nezumi?" I ask tugging his shirt.

"Hm?" He asks me leaning back to look at me.

"H...have we d..done it before?" I ask blushing madly.

He smiles at me and leans down closer to me.

My heart is racing, and I know my blush is as red as my scar. What is he going to say?

He kisses me briefly the sits up and drags me with him. I look at him confused.

He smiles at me briefly. "I thought you would remember if we did." He says.

He does make a point. I look down in shame. How could I not remember.

He brings my chin up and kisses my forehead.

"Don't be sad shion." He says.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him into a deep kiss. Our tongues intertwine, exploring each others mouth.

I pull back to catch my breath, but Nezumi pushes me back down on the couch and kisses my neck.

I can't help but let out the tiny moans. Everywhere he touches feels hot and tingly.

Nezumi stops and come next to my ear. He licks up the side making me shiver.

"Shall we move to the bed your Majesty?" He asks in a seductive voice.

I nod in response, being too embarrassed to say anything.

* **prepare** **your** **eyes***

This feels so good.

Just kissing has turned me into a mess.

It makes me wonder what the real thing will be like.

Nezumi caresses down my body starting from my shoulders, all the down to my hips. He slow touches make me shiver.

"N...nezumi." I half moan.

He pushes me down lightly.

"I know." He quietly says.

He slowly unbuttons my shirt, tracing his hand over my scar.

"Beautiful." He mumbles.

I cover my face with a nearby pillow. God he is so embarrassing!

I feel a tug on my wrist.

"Shion don't be shy, let me see your face." I hear Nezumi coo.

I shake my head and grip pillow.

"Why not love?" He says as he rubs circles on my arm.

"Your embarrassing." I mumble into the pillow.

The room goes quiet, and I wonder if he left.

I scoot the pillow away and see the top of his head.

What is he...?

"Ah!" I say.

He looks up and smirks at me, but soon goes back to what he was doing.

I lean my head back. W...why does that feel good when he does that? Its just my nipples.

"Ah... N... Nezumi." I moan.

Something feels hot, and it hurts.

He starts sucking on one of my nipples and playing with the other.

"Mmnnn! N...nezumi s...something doesn't feel right."

He stops what he's doing and come near my face. I then feel a wave of pleasure shoot through me.

"Nnah! Ah!" I half scream.

"Does it feel funny down here?" He asks. Putting his hand on my member.

I nod in return, lightly thrusting my hips.

Its feels so good, but its not enough.

"Hah...ah! N...nezumi...m...more!" I plead.

Nezumi throws the pillow out of the way and hovers above me.

He unbuttons my pants slowly, making it so painfully agonizing.

"N...nezumi hurry!" I plead more with tears forming in my eyes.

He grits his teeth and yanks my pants off. He licks his lips slowly, which makes me shudder.

He starts to rub circles around my thigh.

After enough torture he finally decides to stop punishing me he pulls off my boxers.

He gaze makes me turn into mush.

"D...don't stare at me." I say covering my eyes.

He puts a hand on my cheek and turns my head towards him. We close the gap, and kiss each other passionately.

His other hand slowly creeps down, rubbing every place it could reach, until it landed on my member.

"Mhnn!" I gasp into the kiss.

He slowly starts to rub up and down, making my groin so much hotter.

I have to break away from the kiss for air, not caring if I'm drooling or not.

"F...feels...so...good." I gasp.

He starts to rub harder, faster, quickening his pace.

I shut my eyes tightly, all coherent thoughts leave me. All there is, the breath taking pleasure and Nezumi's love.

The faster pace becomes too much to handle and I feel like I'll explode.

"N...nezumi... s...top s...somethings going to c...come out!" I say gripping his arm.

He continues his ministrations, but in a faster pace than before. I can't stop the moans and noises that escape me.

He kisses my neck, nibbling every so often.

"Shion..." he breathes into my ear.

The pleasure it too much, I thrust my hips into his hand and explode.

"Ah! Hah! Ahhh!" I scream cuming into his hand and over my stomach.

I relax into the bed and try to regain my lost breath.

I look over to Nezumi and see him licking my semen.

"W...wait what are you doing?!" I shriek grabbing his hand.

He glares and me and licks it off his fingers.

I gawk at him, blushing madly.

"Your mine aren't you?" He smirks.

I stop gawking at him and look down. Damn Nezumi. I then notice a bulge in his pants.

"Nezumi you..." I say as I touch the bulge.

He hisses and grips my arm.

I look up shocked at him.

He grins. "See what you do to me?"

I look down at him again. He is rock hard.

I don't think my face can get any redder.

I gulp as I unzip his pants, trying to push them down to his knees. The bulge is even more noticeable now.

"Shion." Nezumi calls.

I look up at him and kiss him.

"Nezumi let me do something to you." I say putting my hand on his bulge.

He twitches, but nods and spreads his legs to give me more room.  
He leans against the wall for support.

I gulp once more and I lean down a little. I feel a hand on my head and look up to see Nezumi smile. He smile give me confidence and I pull down his boxers.

I take a deep breath, and as I exhale, I hear Nezumi's breath hitch. I look up to see if I hurt him, but I see that he was... aroused? I stare, gawking at him.

"D...don't stare." He says faintly blushing.

I smile at him and nod looking back at his need. I stroke it once, to test to see if it made him feel good. I look up and see him with his eyes closed.

I kept doing the same thing only gradually faster and harder.

"Shion..." Nezumi moans.

God he's beautiful.

I think about experimenting and lick the tip. He gasps and leans his head back. I decide I could do more and lick all the way down his length. I feel hands grip my hair.

He must be enjoying this.

"Shion." He pulls my head up.  
"Don't be scared ok? I'll love you no matter what." He says leaning down and kissing me briefly.

Did... he just say he loves me?

I quickly get up and hug him.

"I love you too Nezumi!" I say excitedly.

"Oi! Idiot! Your killing the mood!" Nezumi says pinching my cheek.

"Wahhh sorry sorry!" I say trying to get him to not pinch me.  
"It's just... I never thought you would say it." I say smiling to myself.

He bring me into a hug, squeezing me lightly.

I look up to him and grin. He smiles back to me and then pushes me down once again.

I look at him a bit confused.

"I can't hold back anymore shion." He says grabbing something out from under a pillow.

I nod and spread my legs.  
I'll admit I'm really nervous about this, but i love him and I want to do this with him.

"Nezumi?" I ask.

He looks at me with a loving face.  
"Hm?" He asks getting things prepared.

"Will it hurt?"

He stops what he was doing and looks at me, a bit sadly.

"Yes it might hurt, but it will soon feel good." He says.

I looks up at the ceiling. Do I really want to do this? Wait I already decided I was going to! No matter what.

I then feel Nezumi's weight on me and feel his lips on mine. I submit to the kiss, which lasted for a brief moment.

"Shion, I promise I'll make it as painless as I can." He says stroking my cheek.

I tear up a little and smile at him. Giving him the ok to continue he sits up and uses the bottled liquid to cover his fingers.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Your a genius and you don't know?" He asks looking surprised at me.

I shake my head. I never learned about this stuff.

He huffs. "Its lube. It makes it easier."

I nod and decide not to ask anymore questions.

"Put your legs together and hold them to your chest. This may feel weird, but trust me it'll get better." Nezumi says.

I do what I was asked to do and watch him closely.

I feel something wet and cold rub at my behind. It kind if tingles, b...but still feels strange. I feel his finger go in slowly and my breath hitches.

"Breathe Shion." Nezumi tells me.

Its so uncomfortable, and its a little painful. I have to stay strong, for Nezumi. I feel him insert another finger and I tighten, not accustomed to the intruder.

"Shion I need you to relax. Please." I hear Nezumi command me.

I try my hardest and finally calm down enough for him to continue. He pushes his fingers in all the way and slowly brings them out almost all the way. He thrusts them back in harshly and I almost scream.

He quickens the pace and curls them every so often. His motions are starting to feel good. As I tell him to stop he hits something in me that's makes me jolt.

He smirks at me. "Found it."

He rams his fingers into the same spot.

Oh god! This feels so good!

I'm a complete wreck now, but yet it's not enough.

I feel the fingers leave me and I whine. I hear Nezumi grunt, then almost moan. I look over to see what he's doing, but he stops before I could see

"Shion... I'm going to enter you here." He says as he rubs his member against my hole.

I turn over on all fours and reach back and spread my cheeks. I blush as I look back at him.

What am I doing? Well might as well enjoy it.  
He smirks and grabs my hips.

"You ready?" He says as he positions himself.

I nod, grabbing the sheets for support.

He enters me slowly, grunting loudly. It must feel really good for him. The pain is almost unbearable, but I've had worse.

After a few minutes of grunts and a few cuss words he makes it all the way in.

Our breaths are heavy, our hearts pounding, and our loving growing so much more.

Nezumi is inside me. I start crying and feel Nezumi lean down next to me.

"Don't cry Shion. Should I stop?" Nezumi asks looking a bit worried.

I shake my head, and turn over with him still inside, wincing and moaning a bit, I quickly get used to him again.

"I'm just so happy." I say wrapping my arms around his neck.

He freezes, then removes his length almost all the way out. I look at him confused. He slams back into me hitting that sweet, sweet spot and I shatter, pleasure taking over completely.

"Ahh ah! Ahah! N...Nezumi!" I moan.  
"S...shion! Mhn... Fuck!" Nezumi moans back.

After minutes of slamming and changing positions I become closer and closer to that point.

"Ahhh! N...Nezumi! I...I'm c...close!"

"M...me too S...Shion." Nezumi grunts.

We sloppily kiss each other, thrusting our hips together. We don't care about the noises we're making. This is love, and I can feel every bit of Nezumi's.

We break from the kiss, finally hitting the limit and we both cum, screaming each others names.

 **-**  
 **Yay** **this** **chapter** **is** **over** **as** **well** **as** **finally** **here. Your** **welcome ^_^.**  
 **Taking** **request** **please! This** **is** **my** **first** **story** **so** **tips** **on** **how** **to** **make** **it** **better? I** **hope** **this** **was** **good. Favorite** **pleaseeee** **and** **follow!**


	10. Chapter 10: Together Forever

Waking up to something warm and gentle is wonderful.

I feel the heat on my cheeks, stroking me ever so gently. The soft gesture brings me out of my rest.

"Good morning." a soft voice tells me.

I rub my eyes and look over towards the voice.

"Good morning." I mumble back.

I regain my clear visions and see Nezumi lying on his side looking at me. I smile at him. What a wonderful way to start out the day.

"Sleep well love?" He asks reaching for my hand. Once achieving his goal he starts to softly rub in circles.

I scoot closer to him and combine my fingers into his. The soft puffs of his breathing can almost send me back to sleep.

"Oi don't got back to sleep!" Nezuni says and he pokes my forehead.

I grunt at him and sit up.  
"Its not like I was going to." I say noticing my raspy voice.

I hear Nezumi giggle. I turn around and glare at him.

He climbs over and pecks me on the lips.

"Don't fret over it. It'll go away." He says getting off the bed.

"Coffee?" He asks.

I nod in return, looking around for my clothes.

Once I find some clean clothes I head to the bathroom to once again, take a bath.

- **few** **moments later-**

Nice and refreshed I head back to the sitting area and grab the cup of coffee. After taking a sip, I sit down next to Nezumi on the couch. I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waist. (So cuddly)

"What's the plan for today?" I ask, taking another sip of coffee.

"Hm. I was thinking we could walk around town or something. Some shopping maybe?" He says taking a drink of coffee.

I look at him.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I blink.

Nezumi spits out his coffee, coughing shortly after.

Once he has caught his breath he looks at me and grabs my shoulders.

"A date." he states, staring me into the eyes.

I nod slowly and smile at him.

"Mhm! It'll be fun!" I say happily.

he sighs and lets go of my shoulders.

"Sure. Why not I guess." He says as he turns his back to me.

I smile and hug him from behind.

Well I kinda pounced on him.

"Thank you Nezumi!" I happily say.

"Hn." He replies.

I give him a brief kiss on the cheek, then turn back to my now slightly colder cup of coffee.

In the corner of my eye I see a quick movement. Something hits me lightly on the shoulder and I fall on my back.

Opening my eyes I see Nezumi on top of me.

I tilt my head curiously. What is he doing?

"Nezumi are you oka..."

"You idiot." He says.

"Huh?" I ask.

He leans down, drawing closed to my face. I hold my breath some, wondering what he is going to do next.

As expected, he closes the gap between us and kisses me passionately. A very loving and tender kiss that makes me melt.

Once we break for air he caresses my cheek. I lean into his touch, gripping his sleeve lightly.

He chuckles softly.

"So cute." He mumbles.

"Nezumi?" I ask.

"Yes?" He wonders.

"Why am I an idiot?"

Silence fills the room. Why is he silent.

Suddenly he grabs and pulls my cheeks.

"Because you say such embarrassing things with a plain face!" He states in an irritated tone.

"Uwahhhh! I'm sorry!" I whine.

After a few minutes of horseplay we decide we should get ready and head out.

Nezumi leaves to take his bath so i decided to read. While skimming through the library I hear squeaks next to my ear.

"Oh hey Tsukio, Hamlet, and Cravet." I greet them.

 _What_ _book_ _should_ _I_ _read._ I think to myself.

The mice starts fussing and run around on my shoulder.

"Hey will you guys quit!" I yell.

At that moment a book fell from the bookshelf. I go over and pick it up.

"Romeo and Juliet?" I question.

The mice squeak and run around my shoulders.

"Ok! Ok! I'll read this one!" I confirm as I head over to the couch.

I sit down and get comfortable. I'm not sure if I've read this one before. I look at the author. Oh its on of Shakespeare's works, it must be really good then.

I begin to read quietly to the mice.

"Shion..."

Hm?

"Shion~"

Wha?

"Oi idiot wake up!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

I look around alarmed. Hearing the chuckles next to me I look over towards Nezumi.

Scowling at him I stand up and dust off.

Once Nezumi has wiped his tears he walks over to me.

"I'm sorry." He states.

"How sorry?" I ask walking away.

Nezumi pins me to the bookshelf and grins.

"Don't." He demands.

I nod and lean towards him, brushing our lips together.

Closing the gap, Nezumi grabs my hips and pulls me closer. Thrusting his hips slightly he leaves hot kisses all over my neck.

"Hahh... Nezumi." I gasp.

He pulls away. I look at him confused and a little desperate.

"Not now." He says taking my hand.

He leads me out the door, grabbing our coats on the way.

 **************************  
"Nezumi! Nezumi! Come check this out!" I say as I grab his hand and pull him toward a stand.

"You act like you've never been here." Nezumi scoffs.

"Its just been a while, and its seems pretty different. When did you guys start having festivals?" I ask arching a brow.

"Shortly after we saved the world." Nezumi grins.

I nod and turn around looking at the items in the stand.

I turn around to show Nezumi something but he disappeared.

"Nezumi?!" I yell, looking for him frantically.

No no no no no no! I don't want to lose him again.

My breathing becomes heavy and my visions fades in and out.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder. Turning around quickly I see Nezumi with a worried expression.

"Shion are you ok? What's wrong?" He asks grabbing my arm softly.

I slap him on his cheek. Tears forming in my eyes.

"Shion why..?" He asks but is cut off.

I squeeze him tightly, hugging his chest.

"Don't leave me." I weep.

Nezumi sighs and relaxes, wrapping his arms around me he pets my head.

"I would never Shion." He coos.

 **•••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

After calming down Nezumi asks me if I wanted to go for a walk.

I agreed and walked next to him, holding his hand.

We've been silent for a while. Maybe I should say something.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"Eh? Ah no it was me. I was just overreacting. I'm sorry." I say flustered.

Nezumi stops and hugs me. Of course I hug him back.

"It was both of us." He says.

I chuckle. "Alright."

We sit on a cliff and watch the festival from afar.

Shortly after talking, fireworks begin to pop and crackle in the sky.

I watch in awe and scoot closer to Nezumi.

About midway into the fireworks Nezumi grabs my hand. I look over to him confused.

"Do you trust me?" He asks.

"Of course I do idiot."I reply.

He smiles. "Do you love me?"

I sigh. "What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I love you idiot."

He grins and closes his eyes briefly.

Once he opens them he leans towards me.

"Close your eyes." He whispers.

I do what he asks and close my eyes.

"Now hold out you hand." He says.

Once again, like master and dog, I do what he says.

I feel something slip on my finger. Wonder what it is?

"You can open." He says softly.

I open my eyes slowly, bracing myself for what I am about to witness.

I see the silver band around my left ring finger and gasp. I look up to him quickly, the tears coming back once again.

"Shion?"

"Yes?" I say choking on my words.

"Will you marry me?" He asks softly smiling.

I nod and wrap my arms around him, having no shame in the tears that fall.  
This might just be the best day ever.

But I might have said that too soon.

 **Hope** **you** **guys** **enjoyed** **this** **chapter!**

 **Please** **favorite** **and** **follow! Sure** **helps! And** **tell** **friends** **family** **of** **you** **want** **just** **whoever! Haha** **stay** **tuned** **for** **next** **chapter!**

 **Xo -Kirauna**


	11. BONUS Honeymoon

**Major** **kinky** **shit** **in** **this** **chapter. Don't** **like, Don't** **read.** **Also** **its** **a** **long** **chapter** **so** **enjoy!**

I couldn't have asked for a better evening. After Nezumi proposed we spent the rest of the time exploring the festival. For some reason we didn't see a lot before.

We finally decide to go home and rest for the night. I walk over to the bed and plop down.

"Ahh~ what a fantastic evening!" I announce. Nezumi nods and plops down next to me, smiling. I smile back at him.

I scoot closer to him and cuddle. He lays his arm under my head and strokes my hair.

"Nezumi?" I call.

"Hm?" He replies.

"I love you." I blush.

"I love you too Shion." He says kissing my forehead.

We quietly talk to each other until we fall asleep.

The next day was a happy and bright day. It seemed even better knowing that he will always be there with me. Even though he works today.

I decide to go tell Rikiga and Dogkeeper the news. Dogkeeper was happy for me but nagged about how Nezumi wasn't always the best. Ignoring him of course I decode to wash the dogs.

After a few hours at the hotel I decide to go see Rikiga. Although I don't really want to, it just seems courteous.

"Hey Rikiga! Are you home?" I shout throughout the building.

I hear a mumbled reply. I walk into the kitchen and see his head under the cupboard of the kitchen sink.

"Hey Rikiga! Its me! Shion!" I shout.

"What?" He yells.

He books his head on the wood and spits out disturbing words.

I suppress a giggle.

After he finally composes his self he looks towards me and smiles.

"Ah Shion! Its been forever!" He says hugging me tightly.

"I..its good to s...see you." I groan.

He stares at me. "Ah sorry! Got carried away!" He laughs and he loosens his grip.

I heave a breath.

"How have you been?" I ask.

Rikiga starts to ramble and work and so on and offers me coffee.

We sit down and talk for hours.

"Enough of my rambling." He states.

"How have you been Shion? Its been a long fucking time huh?" He smirks.

"Well, for starters, I have good news." I say.

"Well good lord lad! Tell! Tell!" He excitedly says.

"N...Nezumi and I g...got married." I say shyly as I show him the ring Nezumi gave me.

"Well I'll be damn. He may be a cheap guy, but he sure picks out a hell of a ring." He jokes.

I chuckles and stare at the ring, fondling it between my fingers.

"I'm happy for you kid." He smiles, watching me like a father.

"When did he propose?" He asks curiously.

"Yesterday." I state.

"Well shit shouldn't you two be on your honeymoon?" He wonders.

"Honeymoon?" I question.

"Yeah, its what newlyweds go on after they get married! Like a vacation, only more mature." He informs me.

I nod. I don't think I've heard of this honeymoon idea before. I wonder if Nezumi has.

"Well since there really isn't any good spots to go to, and considering you guys are very rich," he clarifies.

"You'll just have to wait for one I guess." He says.

Too bad, that idea started to sound fun. Me and Nezumi on a vacation, together. My mind begins to wonder and I stamp out of it before I go too far.

"Well since you've technically already had your wedding," Rikiga says standing up from his chair.

"I'll go ahead and give you a present."

"Oh that's ok! You don't have to!" I say flustered.

"Its no biggie! Its custom anyway." He says handing me a box.

I go to open it to see what's inside but Rikiga stops me.

"Wait til you get home ok? And put it on before Nezumi gets home. I'll buy you some time." He winks at me.

I look at him confused, but decide to let it slip.

I stand up to head back home and look at the time.

"Crap Nezumi will be home soon!" I say rushing to get my things.

Rikiga puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Relax i'll buy you time. Now hurry up and get home!" He grins lightly pushing me out of the door.

I start running. I hope I can get home before him.

I heave in the sweet thing called oxygen and set my stuff down. I made it home in record time.

Now the question is. What's in the box?

I put the box on the table and stare at it, recalling Rikiga's words: " _Wait til you get home ok? And put it on before Nezumi gets home. I'll buy you some time._ "

I slowly undo the bow on the top of the box. Gulping down whatever sanity I had left, I rip the top off from the box.

I look inside the box and pull out the item inside.

A white dress?

Wait...

Its...

Its a...

It's a wedding dress!

I stand up and look at the beautiful dress.

I walk towards the mirror and begin to undress.

Once all the items are on including the : tights, veil, gloves, bracelet, panties, etc.

 **(Basically** **its** **a** **sexy** **wedding** **dress. You** **get** **the idea**. **)**

I look at myself in the mirror. Although I admit I look very pretty, the dress is very revealing. I look into the box to see if I missed anything and say a letter.

 _Dear_ _Shio_ n: it read

 _Hope_ _you_ _and_ _Nezumi_ _like_ _my_ _gift! Enjoy_ _yourselves_ _tonight. Love_ _Rikiga._

I blush madly and crinkle the letter. S...so my gift was... lingerie!

I start cleaning the area up. Well I might as well accept his gift. Who knows maybe i'll enjoy it?

 **-Nezumi** **POV-**

Why is this creep following me at work!?

All I want is to go home and see Shion.

I huff as I clean the makeup off my face. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rikiga walk over to me.

"What do you want?" I growl at him.

"Just a word and for you to wear this." He says pulling out a tuxedo.

"Why?" I snap glaring at him.

"Trust me it'll be worth it." He says handing me the suit.

I sigh and begin to undress and put it on.

"Well? Are you satisfied now?" I ask him.

He nods and smirks. "You look good."

I Huff and him and collect all my things to start heading home.

I feel a pat on my back and look over to see Rikiga waving back at me while walking away. "Treat him good ya'hear!" He says.

What is he talking about?

I shake my head and decide to ignore him. I head towards home and smile, knowing i'll get to see him again, and for the rest of my life.

 **••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••**

I unlock the door noticing the silence from inside.

"Shion I'm ho..." I stop myself short, because of the sight before my eyes.

 **-Back to** **Shion :D-**

I hear Nezumi enter the door and turn towards him blushing slightly.

"W...welcome home. Husband." I say shyly.

I stare at Nezumi. Damn. He looks so good in that suit! I bite my lip and mess with the dress, trying to calm my racing heart.

 **(Things** **about** **to** **get** **funky** **so** **if** **you** **don't** **like** **then** **don't** **read.)**

Nezumi walks over to me, throwing his things on the couch.

I step back slightly, unsure of what he is going to do.

"N...nezumi?" I call to him.

He pulls me towards him, grabbing my waist. He begins to nip and bite my neck, kissing the spots he bit.

"Ahh... Nezumi." I half moan.

"Hm?" He questions me pushing me towards the bed.

"What are you... Wah!" I yell as the edge of the bed hits the back of my knees. I fall on to the mattress.

I look at Nezumi, looming over me.

He loosens his tie and throws it to the side.

I blush madly and turn my head to the side.

How can he be so freaking hot!

I feel his hand caressing my cheek, persuading me to look at him. I give in and turn my head towards him.

I avert my eyes from his gaze. I can already feel his intense staring.

"Shion." He coos.

He lightly grips my chin and pulls my face up to meet his.

Watery, passionate eyes meet with his gaze. I shiver slightly thinking about what he can do.

He leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

I feel his hand travel up from my leg to my thigh. He lightly rubs there and causes me to separate my legs.

I pull away from the kiss gasping. Damn oxygen.

Nezumi unwraps himself from my arms and puts them above my head. He leans back a little, his eyes follows every curve, every dent, ever line on my body.

I grip the bed sheets.

"D...don't stare..." I say blushing.

He smiles warmly and sits beside me. I sit up and turn towards him. He tugs me into his lap.

"But your so beautiful." He says sweetly.

I hide my face into his shoulder. "You look very beautiful too." I mumble.

He rubs my thigh, playing with the lace trim on the stockings. (Thigh-high socks)

I finally bring my head up and look at him. This is our honeymoon. I have to stop being shy. Its just a dress after all.

I muster up the courage and lightly grab both of his cheeks, pulling them towards my face. I close my eyes and kiss him. He licks my lips begging for entrance. I allow it, and try to deepen the kiss more.

While our tongues fondle, I feel the heat rising in a certain area. His hand caressing my inner thigh does not help it much either.

I feel him bring his hand up to my hips, but he suddenly stops cold and does not proceed the kiss. I pull away, about to ask him what's wrong, but I'm thrown back on to the bed with my legs halfway into the air.

I sit up and give him a angered look.

"You wore panties?" He asks, looking at me surprised.

I sigh and crawl up to him pushing him back so he is the one laying down.

I lean down closer to his ear.  
"Anything for you" I breathe huskily in his ear.

I feel him twitch and I smile. I'm glad I can make him feel this way.

I start to unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck. After he comes out of his fangirling shock he takes over.

He slowly takes pieces off of the dress one by one, causing me to get impatient. I ghost my hand over his genitals. The light feathery touches causes him to gasp.

I smirk. That ought to do it.

"Fuckin' hell shion" he groans and trusts his hips lightly into my hand.

I feel the dominance come over me and push him back to where he is sitting. I begin to slowly undress in front of him.

Nezumi licks his lips seductively.

Once every piece of clothing is off, except for the panties, I begin to fondle myself in front of him.

"Ah...ha! Mnn..!" I grunt, lying my head on his shoulder.

Nezumi unbuttons his pants and sighs with relief.

Noticing his giant erection I sit on his lap and rub our genitals together.

"N...nah! N...nezumi~" I purr.

Nezumi wraps his hand around both of our shafts and begins to pump furiously.

I bite mt lip to withhold the moans escaping.

Nezumi kisses my neck, trailing downwards towards my perk nipples.  
He begins to lick and kiss the pink bud. He puts his mouth around it and gently sucks, and rolls it with his tongue.

I help by rubbing the top half of our erections, bringing us closer to release.

Nezumi releases the swollen nipple and stops rubbing. "Take over for me." He says lowly.

I nod and begin to pump. Nezumi's fingers slip into my mouth and I begin to suck them. I close my eyes and focus on his fingers.

He takes them out of my mouth slowly, then pulls me to where my full body weight is pressed upon him.

"Why did you stop?" He asks as he pulls down my underwear.

"Mhnn... felt so... good." I breathe into his neck.

He kisses the side of my head lovingly as he probes a finger into my entrance.

I hiss and grab his shoulders, leaving tiny nail marks and a few scratches.

"Sorry..." I whimper, unshed tears forming in my eyes.

"Its ok." He coos, thrusting his finger slightly.

It seems like only yesterday we were doing this. Well we kind of were, but I'm still not any better at it.

I lean back and drag Nezumi with me.  
I wrap my hand around his neck and bring him closer to me.

"Try now." I tell him.

He inserts another finger and waits for me to adjust.

After about a minute of waiting he begins to scissor and stretch my hole.

I groan as I tug his hair. "Hurry." I whine.

He smirks and scoffs out a laugh.

He then thrusts his fingers repeatedly and tries to find the one spot that makes me melt.

"Nnah! Yes!" I cry out.

Grazing against my prostate with every thrust sends me almost to the edge. I thrust my hips back into his fingers, begging for release.

He pulls his fingers out and reaches for the lube on a nearby nightstand.

I wait for him impatiently and almost grab the lube out of his hands.

He sees my intimidating glare and leans closer.

"Someone is all fired up." He states as he pumps himself with his lubricated hand.

"Am not." I clarify.

He grabs my waist and lines up.

"Eh?"

"What is it?" He asks.

"You're... Not going to turn me over?" I question.

He smiles and begins to thrust into me.

"Ah! F...fu!" I gasp.

"Nn...!" Nezumi moans.

Once Nezumi inserts his whole length he leans down to my ear.

"I want to see your face." He says huskily.

My cheeks become a cherry and I try to hide my face. Nezumi takes my arms and pins them above my head.

He slowly pulls out, then penetrates me roughly. After a few thrust he finds my prostate again and continues to hit that spot.

"Ah! Ahh! N...nezumiii! T...there!" I moan.

Nezumi releases my arms and grabs my hips, yet again, and pulls me towards him allowing deeper and rougher thrusts.

"F...fuck Shion... I'm close." He groans as he quickens his thrusts.

"Mnnn! M...me too!" I gasp as I succumb to the pleasure

A final thrust causes us both release, screaming each others names.

Nezumi falls on me and we cuddle, breathing in all the oxygen we can.

"So... good." I moan.

Nezumi sat up after he caught his breath a flipped my over to my stomach.

"What are you doing?!" I ask him.

"You thought we were done?" He says smirking.

"The night has just begun love.~" he purrs as he thrust his now hard again member into my entrance.

"Uwahh! Ah! N...nezumiiiii!" I cry out.

After many rounds of sexual contact... Nezumi and I passed out.

The next morning he was whispering sweet words into my ear to help with the pain. 

**Hope** **you** **enjoyed** **this** **bonus!**  
 **It** **just** **came** **to** **me** **suddenly 0.0**

 **Sorry** **for** **the** **very long story, I** **wasn't** **expecting** **it** **to** **be** **this** **long** **but** **hey! Was it good? :3**

 **Will** **be** **updating** **asap!**

 **please** **vote, comment, and** **follow! Really** **helps** **me** **out** **guys! Thank** **you! I'm** **glad** **you've** **enjoyed** **my** **story** **so** **far.**

 **The** **question** **is... Should** **I** **break** **your** **hearts? :)**

 **Leave** **a** **comment** **on** **what** **you** **think** **and** **sorry** **if** **the** **smexy** **scene** **wasn't** **very** **good. Its** **my** **first** **yaoi** **so... Practice...**

 **Thank** **you** **again** **and** **um... Yeah...**

**xo-** **Kirauna**


	12. Chapter 12: Broken

All good things must come to an end. Although we hate to say it, it's a thing we can not change. Some things... Must come to an end.

Its been a few weeks since Nezumi and I said our vows. It wasn't a very big wedding, but it was perfect in its own way. If only mom could see it...

Nezumi and I fought over who would be the wife, but in the end I surrendered. I mean i've kind of already worn a wedding dress...

That wasn't his reason though.

"Your beautiful and kind and very responsible, so you should be the wife."

Is what he said.

Flustered by his words, I decided that it wouldn't be so bad. As long as I'm with him, everything is perfect.

I've been thinking a lot recently; thinking about a lot of different things. This so called house, a job, etc. But I guess i'll just go with the flow for now.

"Honey I'm hooooooomme!" I hear Nezumi act as his enters the door.

I walks over to him, assisting on whatever clothing he's taking off and give him a peck on the lips.

"Did you miss me?" He asks wrapping his arms around my waist.

I lean into his embrace and give him butterfly kisses. "Of course." I inquire.

Nezumi smiles and returns my swarm of kisses. He seems so much happier, and less... Nezumi.

I return to the household chores, and decide to start dinner. Soup yet again, but hey its food. I sigh and gather the ingredients.

I feel arms slip around my waist once again and his chin rest against my shoulder.

"What's cooking good lookin'?" He asks.

I chuckle and turn around to meet his gaze.

"Just soup" I reply.

We sway and talk lightly, embraced in each others arms, enjoying each others company. I stop occasionally to check on the soup but return to the now dancing Nezumi.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may"

We dance across the floor, each to the same, unknown rhythm to others.

The dance ended and the meal has been served, with the evening concluding in chitchat and cuddling. Perfect day, Perfect love, and perfect life. A peaceful ending to a normal day.

I wake up from a restful sleep seeing Nezumi arise with a slight bed head.

I point it out by trying to calm the wild, frizzy beast.

He smiles and pats my head. "Yours isn't any better." He chuckles.

We mess around, trying to contain and fix our messy hair. We soon decide to just leave it be.

Nezumi leaves the warm cavern of the bed and heads to the wardrobe. He returns with a pile of clothing.

"Will your majesty join me in a bath?" Nezumi asks kneeling as he presents my clothes.

"Alright fine, why not." I reply snatching my clothes out of his hands.

He smiles and follows me to the bathroom.

Once we cleaned ourselves up, we spend the rest of the morning reading. Even after all these years, I haven't finished all of these books yet.

I chuckle to myself and continue reading from where I stopped.

Nezumi falls over with his head covering the book. I somewhat glare at him but let it slide.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"You should get out."

"Excuse me?!" I nearly shout.

Nezumi sits up and cups my cheeks.

"You've gone pale for being inside all the time." He says pulling my cheeks.

I pull his hands off my cheeks. "I do go wash the dogs you know..."

"When was the last time you did that?" He asks smirking.

"It was-" I stop and think. When was the last time I washed them?

I sit and ponder while he watches, smirking evilly.

I sigh, "Fine its been a while since I went out. So what?"

He smiles chuckling slightly.

"You need some fresh air. Get your coat."

I stand and go to retrieve my coat, putting it on.

I wait for Nezumi as he grabs his necessities.

He comes over to me tapping my elbow, signifying for me to head out.

I open the door, instantly feeling the cool breeze rush down the stairs into the corridor.

I shiver slightly, not used to the sudden change in environmental temperature.

I look over to Nezumi and see him smirk.

"Hush." I tell him wrapping my arms around myself.

He moves in front of me and hugs me tightly.

"I know, I know." He says kissing my forehead.

I embrace his warmth, cuddling against him.

We then break apart from the warm embrace. Nezumi unwraps his scarf, and transfers it to me.

I stare at him shocked.

"But this is your favorite scarf!" I imply.

He smiles, finishing up his work.

"I know. But you're my favorite person." He compliments.

I blush, using the scarf to hide my face.

Nezumi pulls down the scarf and pecks my lips.

"There's nothing to hide from me." He says.

"Y-yeah." I say flustered.

Nezumi returns to my side grabbing my hand. Once we entwine our fingers, we head up the stairs.

I squint my eyes, preparing myself for the bright sun. To my advantage, the cloudy sky covered the sun completely.

"Its going to rain." Nezumi says under his breath.

I nod and hope that we'll make it back before it starts.

We head out to the small town. Thanks to the wall being broken, the towns people have had a second chance in almost everything.

Although the town seemed to be lively and content with the new changes, something was wrong.

I lean towards Nezumi as we enter the town.

"Something doesn't feel right..." I whisper to him.

Nezumi grips my hand tightly and pulls me closer to him.

I look at him worriedly and somewhat confused.

He leans towards my ear. "The people inside No.6 won't accept them yet. They still think of them as scum."

My eyes widen and I quickly turn around toward Nezumi.

"That's horrible!" I nearly shout.

"Shhhh!" Nezumi says as he covers my mouth.

I look around at the people staring at us and blush. I pull back his hand and laugh nervously.

Nezumi sighs and continues walking, dragging me along.

I decide to worry about this matter later and enjoy my time with Nezumi.

I wrap my arm around his, like what couples do.

Nezumi looks at me briefly and then smiles, not seeming to mind the small gesture.

The sun never came out, and the rain seemed to threaten over every one in the small town.

Although the town had a gloomy and calm atmosphere, the people enjoyed the refreshing mist that swept over them.

Nezumi and I were on to the next store. We stopped to get some groceries for the next few days. As we walked around enjoying each others company, we notice a crowd beginning to form.

I curiously look over the shoulder of other people, trying to get a glance of what was going on. Nezumi comes up to me and rests his hand on my shoulder.

"We shouldn't interfere." He states.

I nod and begin to walk away from the crowd.

"Please help!" A familiar voice rings within the crowd.

I stop dead in my tracks.

I know that voice.

I grew up with that voice.

Nezumi turns around and looks at me worriedly.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

I turn around to see where the voice came from, scanning the crowd frantically.

"Shion? What is it?" Nezumi asks, somewhat pleading.

"I heard a familiar voice." I say, beginning to give up my search.

"Shion, it was just in your head..." Nezumi says as he persuades me to move on.

I begin to walk forward but is stopped by another hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around.

"Excuse me sir," a man says as he pulls out a wallet-looking case.

"I'm with the police agency and would like to ask you a few questions." He states.

Nezumi grips my arm, moving closer to me and checking his surroundings as well as the man in front of us.

By the way he was gripping my arm and glaring at the man, I could tell something was wrong. Nezumi was usually kind to strangers as far as I could tell. I then recalled his record of 'crime' the city thought he committed.

"Alright." I say, agreeing to his questionnaire.

"First of all, please tell me your name." He asks, taking out a pen and a notebook.

"My name is-" I begin to say.

"His name is Shion!" The familiar voice says.

I look towards the crowd and see them moving apart for a body to pass through.

Once the body makes it way through, it dusts itself off and looks up at me.

"Mom..." I say, tearing up slightly.

She runs and collides with me, giving me a hug.

I stare at her shock, and bring up on hand to hug her. Before I could completely hug her she pulls away, looking at my face.

"Ah my boy! Still as handsome as ever!" She says smiling with a red face.

I smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you! To take you back home!" She exclaims.

Nezumi tightens his hold, almost turning my arm purple.

"Why? I'm perfectly fine!" I protest.

She lightly chuckles. "Sweetie this isn't a place you belong, plus you were stolen from your rightful home. From that criminal Nezumi!"

Nezumi freezes dead into his tracks. I quickly glance at him, then squeeze his hand for support.

"He didn't take me mother it was-" I try to explain, but cut shirt by the policemen.

"This has be a touching reunion, but who is this fellow next to you?" He asks, drawing closer.

"H-he's um-" I try to think of something that wouldn't get him caught.

Nezumi opens his mouth to say something, but it cut off by the police man attacking him.

"Nezumi!" I exclaim.

"Now we've got you, you damn rat!" The policeman says handcuffing him, and punching his face.

"Stop it! Stop it! Your hurting him!" I cry as I hit and tug at the policeman.

The policeman hits me, tossing me out of the way and on to the dirt, adjacent to Nezumi.

"Shion!" Nezumi proclaims. "You bastard!"

The cops begins to punch again, but finally releases him and stands up.

I rush over to Nezumi, helping him to sit up, weeping.

He brings his hand up and caresses my cheek, smiling.

"Why are you smiling idiot!" I yell at him.

He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"No matter what happens to me, I will always love you Shion." He says hugging me.

I weep into his shoulder, crying out his name softly.

My mother pulls me away from him, as the policeman pulls him the other way.

I reach out to Nezumi, grabbing his hand briefly, the force pulling us away fro each other.

"Nezumi! Nezumi!" I plead.

"Shion..." He calls.

Are hold breaks and I fall backwards. Once I regain my balance I begin to crawl towards the he vanishing Nezumi.

My mother lays on me to get me to stop moving. "Shion stop!" She pleads.

I weep, my vision becoming blurry and my nose beginning to run. My throat begins to hurt, and my voice begins to fade as i'm able to scream out one last thing:

"NEEEZUUUUMIIIIIII!"

well guys I made it! I have returned!

I apologize deeply for this very late update! I wasn't sure where I was going for a while there.

But- your vite, comments, and views helped me stay up late yo finish this chapter! Yayay!

So I hoped you enjoyed, and until next chapter; baibai~!


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue

"Welcome home sweetie!" my mother exclaims as she closes the door behind us.

I stand in the small dining room of the bakery, browsing the room. I notice only small changes that occurred throughout the room.

"So what sounds good for dinner?" my mother asks. "I can make your favorite. Does that sound good?"

I stand in silence, thinking about the events that occurred mere moments ago.

Nezumi... is gone.

My mother rambles about how lonely the house was without me and all the interesting customers she's had since i was gone.

I watch her moves, noticing the slight tension she has when she walks near me.

i heave a breath and head to the stairs. "I'll be in my room." i plainly state.

She nods and heads to the kitchen, tying and apron around her waist.

I flop down on to my bed, exhausted from the disaster.

I close my eyes to try and rest and think about something different to take my mind off of everything.

Without much success I turn on to my back and stare at the ceiling.

I begin to fondle with the ring around my finger, surprised that my mother hasn't noticed it yet.

Lacking in the ability to fall asleep I explore my room, finding old unfinished notes or letters.

I look out the window noticing the heavy downfall of rain. Perfect way to define my mood I suppose.

I head back to my bed, checking the clock. 5:00 o'clock. Mother will be calling me down soon.

I lay back, once again and rest my arm over my eyes.

"Nezumi" I whisper out.

This all seems messed up. Why would they want him dead when he hasn't done anything wrong? At least he hasn't told me if he's done something.

But it seems pretty important for him not to tell me. Especially if people were after him. Also, we're together now. So even if he didn't tell me then, he was going to tell me sooner... Right?

I eventually fall into a light sleep after thinking for a few minutes. Sadly, even in my sleep, my mind could not rest.

I stand in an open area. With a blue sky and white clouds. Below me, I stand on water that reflects the sky, like a mirror. The crystal clear water displays my reflection: a lost, saddened, young man.

Looking away from my reflection, I browse the area. I look to see if anything is around me, besides the silent sounds of water sloshing.

In the distance I see a dark figure, looming closer to me. I squint my eyes to get a clearer vision of the shadow.

As the figure approaches closer, it's form begins to take shape and I recognize the clothing.

"Nezumi?" I say, return my eyes to their normal shape.

I begin to walk over to the figure, my steps getting quicker and quicker, until I burst into a run and fall into their arms.

"Nezumi!" I cry, rubbing my face into his chest.

Nezumi brings his hand up to stroke my hair and calm me down.

"It's alright now, I got you." He says to me, as he lifts my face and wipes my tears from my face.

I open and close my eyes slowly, taking in each detail that I love and remember about him.

Unfortunately, there was one thing that I did not see and proved to me that this was not my Nezumi.

I push the strange man away forcefully, knocking him down on to his back.

"Ow!" he cries.

"What did you do that for?" he asks me as he rubs the back of his head.

"You're not Nezumi, and you're not my husband." I state.

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm Nezumi, and your husband." he protests.

"Then where is your wedding ring?" I ask as I point to his finger.

"Tch- you caught me." he says, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Who are you, and would you please get out of that form." I demand.

"Why? Is it uncomfortable for you?" he teases.

I sigh and crosses my arms. "Very." I reply.

The man changes in to a different form that was thankfully not Nezumi, but it was instead a replica of myself.

"Really?" I question.

The other me smirks and shrugs. "What? This is my natural form!"

"But you can't be me. I'm me." I reply, confused.

"I'm aware of that. I'm the other you." he clarifies.

"Other me?" I ask.

He nods and unfolds his arms, beginning to walk around me in slow circles.

I slowly follow his untraceable movements, curious about his next move and his objective in this horrific nightmare.

"I suppose you're wondering what this place is, hm?" he taunts as he stops in front of me, tilting his head to the side.

"All I know it that its some kind of dream world." I say sighing.

"Well you're not completely wrong." he state, continuing his route around me.

"Let's just say, for your sake, that this place-" he stops and reaches a hand out to show the emptiness around us, " is your soul, mind, heart, and body."

I stare at him somewhat disbelieved, unconvinced of his speech without his explanation.

"It is you, and I. US" he grins, bringing his hand back to his side.

I grip my shoulder, irritated with his long and annoying speech. "Your point being?" I finally bark out.

He taps his lips and returns to walking around, only this time not in a circle.

"I've brought you here to make a deal, Shion." he state, bending down to the water below us.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" I ask, now curious of his intentions.

I walk up behind him, looking over his shoulder at the water he finds so interesting. I stare into the water, slowly relaxing and judging my own appearance.

"I'm going to help you get Nezumi back." He somewhat whispers.

Unfazed by his sudden braveness in his words, I continue watching the reflection.

"It would be sad to see this beautiful world collapse due to something so foolish." He proclaims.

I look up and begin to see that dazzling beauty of the personality that I've created from my experiences. Every memory, every moment of happiness, sadness, pain, all of it in one infinite room.

He sighs sadly, but quickly and stands up.

I snap out of my comforting gaze and watch him as he approaches me once more.

He brings his hands up and caresses both of my cheeks.

"We need this beauty back. We can't live without it." he chokes out.

I nod to him. "What do I have to do?" I softly speak.

He runs his thumb over my red snake-like scar, like how Nezumi usually does, and traces his eyes to follow his touch.

"You have to awaken this hidden power that you received ages ago, from her." he calmly states.

"Safu." I whisper, almost mouthing out her name.

He nods slightly and lets go of my face.

"Although it was not her intention to involve you in a great mess of her interests or whatever she discovered in her lifetime, she has bestowed the power of the mother wasp in you" he explains.

I smirk and almost chuckle. "And I though it was just a sting in the beginning."

"Sadly, that was only the beginning, and a very unorganized one as well." he proclaims.

"How do I unlock this power again?" I ask him the million dollar question.

He smirks and returns his gaze to me. "It'll come to you in a moment of need."

I sigh, not expecting that answer. Of course I was aware that this was not going to be easy, but I was finally on track to being able to save the man I love, my husband.

He takes my face into his hands once again, resting our foreheads on each other.

"I wish you the best of luck, and will be here to guide you the best I can." he promises.

I close my eyes and smile, feeling more refreshed at the impact of his words and the stress of the upcoming battle.

"Thank you." I say.

He produces and small chuckle and kisses my forehead, forcing back into the dark, reassuring safety of sleep.

I guess it wasn't such a bad dream after all.

I open my eyes, reviewing the soft and darkened ceiling that tempted me into my slumber.

I slowly sit up, noticing my sore throat and slight headache.

Time for some dinner I guess.

I hop out of bed, still taking in the bedroom view.

I look towards the clock, 7:36. I'm surprised she didn't wake me, or leave anything up here.

I stand up, nearly falling because of my bed legs, and head to the window.

Everything is so quiet after all the ruckus from earlier, but this is only the beginning to a massive storm.

Finally mustering up the strength and awareness, I head downstairs to the kitchen, hoping my mother still had something for me to eat.

The shop was closed at this time of day. There weren't many people shopping after the public display.

I turn the corner, noticing my mother at the table, sipping a cup of some beverage and watching the TV.

I quietly fix myself some dinner and listen to the broadcast of the TV.

"Earlier today, the well-known criminal know as 'Rat' was caught in central square market of No.6: 'raiding a citizen of his possessives,' a resident of the town said as he witnessed the whole incident." The female reporter spoke.

I grit my teeth. How could they sprout such lies and nonsense, that's my husband they're talking about! He's done nothing wrong!

"The criminal was caught and taken into custody. Thanks to the local baker, Karen, her son Shion is now safely at home recovering from shock about the days events. He will soon later be questioned about his experience against the popular 'bad guy'." She says finishing her report.

I slam my fists against the counter, creating a loud crashing sound and causing my mother to jump in her seat.

She turns around to try to get a glimpse of the unknown person or object creating a ruckus in her kitchen.

"Shion?" she calls out to me, turning down the TV's volume.

At least that annoying reporter cant be heard anymore.

I hear her scoot her chair back, and the soft taps of her shoe's heel on the wooden floor as she walks towards me.

I remain still, trying to calm my shaking body.

I feel her presence next to me, and the warmth of her body as she tries to move closer to me. She places her hand on my shoulder, urging me to turn to look at her.

I slap away her hand, jumping out of the way to avoid her gaze. I hit the opposite countertop with my back, grabbing the edge with my hands to stabilize the impact.

"Shion sweetie what's wrong?" she asks, worriedly. She attempts to approach me once again, reaching her hands out to my face.

I once again slap them away. I know its not fair to treat her like this, but it will take much more than her simple actions and words for me to forgive what she has done. With the looks and tones she gives me, it looks like she has no idea what she has done wrong.

"Don't touch me!" I scream at her, panting once I finish. Even though I've rested my body today, this strain and stress was tiring.

I weakly fall to the floor and hug my knees.

She crouches next to me, now concerned more for words than my actions. "Shion what's wrong? Are you still stressed over what happened earlier today?" she sweetly asks.

I jerk my head up, tears streaming down my cheeks and my heart sowed on to my sleeve.

"How can you ask me that?!" I shout once more. "You don't even know how I feel! You just don't know!"

She stares at me silently, but then sighs and smiles, hoping to cheer me up in some magical way. "Then tell me, so that I do know." she simply states in a reassuring way.

I grit my teeth once again, creating a 'tch' sound, and grip my arms even tighter.

"Are you going to tell me? Your mother, the person you love and trust most?" She coos.

I stand up quickly, now crying tears from anger. "You're not my most beloved; You are not the person I trust the most!" I screech.

She stares at me in horror and in shock, wondering what she has done wrong in order to make her well-mannered son to yell at her.

Well no longer.

I'm no longer the person you once knew, and its all because of you.

I huff as I stand and glare at her, my eyebrow twitching and veins pulsing throughout my head.

She finally recovers from her shock, passing the concept and reality of the words I bestowed upon her.

"That's ridiculous Shion, who else in this world could you trust? After Safu passed you were all alone and didn't have any friends in town." she rambles.

I clench my hands together, hoping for the support I couldn't receive. I hate to break to her like this, but she's given me no choice based off her actions.

"I'm in love with the Criminal." I state loud enough for my words to reach and impact her.

She stops suddenly, and looks up to me slowly.

"W-What?" she asks confused.

I sigh and relax slightly, prepared for the unknown reaction. "I said, I'm in love with the Criminal, my husband." I state once again, but this time make the ring on my finger noticeable.

"H-How can that be?! Y-You can't possibly mean..." She stutters, panicked.

"I'm speaking the truth, mother." I say coldly.

She watches me with shocked and sad eyes, trailing them back to look down at her lap.

I crouch down next to her and speak in almost a whisper: "I'm going to get him back from the monsters you gave him to, and there is no way you're going to stop me."

I arise from my crouched stature and go to retrieve my plate of food that was resting on the opposite counter. Once the plate was in my hands, I look back to see her saddened form, crouched on the ground. Feeling somewhat sorry for the events that occurred to her I softly mumble: "It's not something new," and return to my bedroom upstairs.

Now that I got that out and in to the open, it's time to figure out how I'm going to carry out this mission and where and when this mission begins.

I set my plate on my desk and look for Hamlet, Tsukiyo, and Cravat. I softly call their names, hoping that they were in the same room as I was.

Thankfully they were, I sigh in relief and bend down to pick them up.

Their tiny squeaks and soft fur bring relief and hope for the completion of this task.

I set them on to the desk, giving them each a tiny piece of my food. "I have a favor from each of you." I softly speak to them.

They look up to me interested as they munch on the delightful treat they received mere moments ago.

I quickly and carefully write a small message and attach it to Cravat. "Take this to Rikiga and Dogkeeper. Try to convince them into coming up here if they can."

Cravat nods and scampers off.

I look towards Tsukiyo next. "I need you to try and find Nezumi, where they are keeping him. See if you can get him to write me a message. ok?" I say as I attach some small paper to him. "Try to find him a pen too ok?" I add and pat his head.

Tsukiyo squeaks at me then scurries off in order to complete his mission.

Finally I look towards Hamlet, trying to figure out a task for him.

I pet his head and watch at he wipes his nose to free any remaining crumbs that got stuck in his fur.

"I guess you can be on watch duty until they return, Or you can help me and pick up gossip and other things." I assign him.

Hamlet squeaks, pleased to hear that he gets some sort of job instead of nothing else.

I smiles and provide a light chuckle towards him as I lean back into my chair.

I turn my head to look out of the window and at the moon. The cloudy sky began to clean and the stars started to pop out into the darkened sky.

Soon, my dearest.

We will be reunited soon.

So don't give out on me now, hang in there.

I'm going to find a way.

I close my eyes and hope, that Nezumi heard my wish and my plea, that he knows I will stop at nothing to come and rescue him from the treacherous hands that took him away from me.

Because that, is what criminals do.


End file.
